narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manga Band 03
thumb|left| Kakashi beginnt mit seinem Team ein zunächst einfach wirkendes Training: Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura sollen nur mit ihren Füßen einen Baum hinaufklettern. Sie sollen das Chakra an den Fußsohlen sammeln. Naruto läuft los und prallt gegen den Baum. Sasuke schafft es ein bisschen hoch zu kommen. Doch Sakura überrascht alle. Sie schafft es, den Baum hoch zu gehen. Naruto und Sasuke versuchen verbittert, den jeweils anderen zu übertreffen. Währenddessen stattet Gateau Haku und Zabuza einen Besuch ab. Seine beiden Bodyguards Waraji und Zouri machen sich über die Kirigakure Ninja lustig. Als Gateau Zabuza anfassen will, bricht ihm Haku den Arm und weicht sehr schnell den Angriffen der Bodyguards aus. thumb|left| Während Sakura mit Tazuna unterwegs ist, konkurrieren Sasuke und Naruto noch immer darum, wer seinen Baum zuerst erklimmt. Ein Arbeiter auf der Brücke, Giichi, sagt Tazuna, dass er aufhören will zu arbeiten, da er die Situation für zu gefährlich hält und nicht umgebracht werden will. Nun geht Sakura mit Tazuna einkaufen; auf dem Weg sieht sie viele Bettler, unter anderem auch ein Kind. Plötzlich will jemand Sakuras Tasche klauen, doch sie schlägt den Kerl zu Boden. Tazuna erzählt ihr, dass niemand mehr Mut hat, sich gegen Gateau aufzulehnen, darum ist es sehr wichtig für das kleine Land die Brücke zu bauen, die sie mit der Außenwelt verbindet. Währenddessen ist Sasuke wütend, weil Naruto ihn immer mehr einholt. Die Beiden konkurrieren sogar beim Abendessen. Sakura fällt ein Foto an der Wand auf, wo eine Ecke abgerissen wurde. Tsunami erzählt, dass dort früher ihr Mann war. Tazuna beginnt nun eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Er sagt, dass Inari früher ein fröhliches Kind gewesen war, bis zu einer furchtbaren Tat... thumb|left| Tazuna erzählt die tragische Geschichte. Es beginnt mit einem Rückblick in Inaris Kindheit. Inari wurde sein Hund, genannt Pochi, von einem Jungen, namens Akane, weggenommen. Als Inari diesen wiederhaben wollte, warf ihn Akane ins Meer. Inari traut sich nicht hinterher zu springen, da er nicht schwimmen kann. Doch Akane schupst ihn einfach hinterher. Pochi schwamm an Land, doch Inari drohte zu ertrinken. Da tauchte ein Mann, namens Kaiza, auf und rettete ihn. Kaiza wurde auch im Dorf sehr geachtet, so wurde er z.B. sofort zu Hilfe gerufen, als ein Staudammtor sich geöffnet hatte und das Wasser drohte die Stadt zu überschwemmen. Kaiza verlangte ein Seil und wollte sich ins Wasser stürzen, um die Tore per Hand zu schließen. Alle rieten ihm davon ab, doch er sagte, dass diese Stadt und die Leute ihm wichtig seien und er sie mit allem Mitteln beschützen will. Doch dann kam Gateau in das Land und richtete Kaiza hin, weil dieser sich ihm widersetzt hatte. An diesem Tag veränderte sich Inari und mit ihm auch alle anderen Inselbewohner. Nun war die Geschichte am Ende und Naruto stand auf. Kakashi warnte ihn, da er schon soviel Chakra verbraucht hat und deswegen jetzt nicht trainieren darf. Doch Naruto war das egal, mit den Worten "Ich werde ihm beweisen, dass es Helden gibt" verließ er den Raum. thumb|left| Naruto hat am vorigen Abend so lange und hart trainiert, dass er im Wald einschläft. Der Komplize von Zabuza namens Haku weckt ihn auf. Naruto erzählt ihm, dass er trainiert hat, um der beste Ninja seines Dorfes zu werden, sodass alle ihn achten. Haku sagt ihm, dass man besonders stark wird, wenn man jemanden beschützen will, der einem viel bedeutet. Nach diesem kurzen Gespräch verabschiedet sich Haku. Kakashi und Sakura wollen nachgucken, wie weit Sasuke und Naruto bei dem Training gekommen sind. Sowohl Naruto als auch Sasuke haben mittlerweile große Fortschritte gemacht. Nun sieht man Kakashi im Haus von Tazuna trainieren. Er macht Liegestütze nur mit dem Finger, während Tazuna und Sakura auf seinem Rücken sitzen. Er schafft 199 Stück. Zabuza ist auch wieder fit und kampfbereit. thumb|left| Naruto und Sasuke können mittlerweile auf die Spitze des Baumes klettern. Ab sofort sollen auch sie Tazuna begleiten. Am Esstisch ruft Inari heulend, warum Naruto sich so anstrengt, am Ende würde er eh getötet werden. Er beschimpft Naruto, dass dieser das Land nicht kennt und auch Inaris Schmerzen nie verstehen kann, da Naruto immer nur so ein Spaßvogel sei. Naruto antwortet, ob Inari deswegen immer nur heulen will. Am Abend sitzt Inari am Wasser und Kakashi geht zu ihm. Er sagt, dass Narutos Leben wahrscheinlich härter als das von Inari gewesen sei, da Naruto ganz ohne Eltern aufgewachsen ist. Trotzdem hätte Naruto noch nie geweint. Am nächsten Morgen gehen alle bis auf Naruto los, um Tazuna zu beschützen. Naruto schläft noch und soll zuhause bleiben, da er sich am Abend zuvor überanstrengt hat. Naruto wird wach und rennt zur Brücke. Als Kakashi & Co auf der Brücke ankommen, liegen die Arbeiter schwer verletzt am Boden. Sasuke kann jedoch den ersten Angriff von Zabuza durchschauen und übertrumpfen. thumb|left| Sasuke entschließt sich gegen Haku zu kämpfen. Währenddessen tauchen Waraji und Zouri bei Tsunami auf und sagen, dass sie sie mitnehmen müssen. Inari taucht auf und Zouri will ihn umbringen, da sie nur eine Geisel brauchen. Daraufhin ruft Tsunami, dass sie sich töten würde, wenn sie Inari etwas antun, wodurch sie keine Geisel mehr hätten. Inari erinnert sich an Naruto und beschließt, seiner Mutter zu helfen, er will auch stark sein. Die beiden greifen ihn an, doch Naruto taucht auf und rettet ihn. Sofort greifen zwei seiner Kage-Bunshin die beiden von hinten an. Naruto macht sich schnell auf den Weg zur Brücke, er will seinen Freunden helfen. thumb|left| Der Kampf setzt sich fort und Haku schafft es, mit nur einer Hand Fingerzeichen zu machen. Haku setzt das Sensatsu Suishou ein. Sasuke kann jedoch ausweichen. Nun benutzt Haku das Makyou Hyoushou. Um Sasuke entstehen Spiegel aus Eis. Zabuza greift währenddessen Kakashi an, damit dieser Sasuke nicht helfen kann. Haku greift Zabuza mit Nadeln an, während er sich schnell von einem Spiegel in den anderen bewegt. Doch plötzlich taucht Naruto auf ... thumb|left| Sasuke überlegt sich, dass er Haku aus dem Käfig und Naruto von draußen angreifen soll. Doch Naruto betritt den Käfig aus Kristalleisspiegeln, was Sasuke sehr aufregt. Sasuke will nun die Eisspiegel mit seinem Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu zerstören. Doch es klappt nicht, da laut Haku die Temperatur viel höher sein müsste, um diese Spiegel zu schmelzen. Die beiden haben keine Chance, mit dem Tempo von Haku mitzuhalten. Kakashi will nun den Kampf mit Zabuza aufnehmen und sein Sharingan aktivieren, dieser antwortet jedoch, dass er sich daran schon satt gesehen habe. Kakashi sagt außerdem, dass Haku ein Familienerbe, Kekkei Genkai, besitzt. So etwas kann er nicht einmal mit seinem Sharingan kopieren. Haku sagt nun, dass es ihm leid tut. Naruto und Sasuke kämpfen für ihre Träume, er jedoch für seine und er wird sie umbringen, um seinen Traum zu verwirklichen. thumb|left| Der Kampf zwischen Zabuza und Kakashi beginnt. Zabuza sagt, er habe Kakashis Sharingan durchschaut und er erzeugt einen ultradichten Nebel, wodurch Kakashis Sharingan unbrauchbar wird. Sakura stellt sich schützend vor Tazuna. Als Zabuza Tazuna angreifen will, springt Kakashi in den Weg. Haku ist erstaunt über Sasukes können, da dieser seine eigenen empfindlichen Punkte schützt und gleichzeitig noch Naruto hilft. thumb|left| Als sich der Kampf zwischen Naruto, Sasuke und Haku fortsetzt, erwacht Sasukes Sharingan und erreicht die zweite Stufe. Haku beschließt, Naruto als Köder zu benutzen, und greift ihn an. Kakashi hat durch Zabuzas Angriff eine tiefe Schnittwunde im Brustbereich erlitten. Er bleibt jedoch gelassen und holt eine Schriftrolle hervor. Er sagt, dass auch er einmal zu den ANBU von Konoha gehörte und jetzt sein eigenes Jutsu, welches perfekt für die Jagd sei, einsetzt. Sasuke hat Naruto vor Hakus tödlichem Angriff beschützt. Sein ganzer Körper ist mit Nadeln übersät, er bricht wegen den Verletzungen zusammen. Naruto rastet daraufhin aus, wodurch die Kraft des Kyuubi aktiviert wird. Kategorie:Manga